In general, a water purifying apparatus is used to purify water using a filter or a filtering material, and includes an apparatus that purifies water from a water pipe or tank.
A representative example of the water purifying apparatus that supplies drinkable water is a water purifier. Recently, the entire or a portion of such a water purifying apparatus has been provided even in a refrigerator to be supplied with purified water through the refrigerator or make ice using the purified water.
In a refrigerator including the water purifying apparatus, a filter constituting the water purifying apparatus is required to be replaced or inspected as necessary. Accordingly, for this purpose, the filter is detachably installed. The water purifying apparatus is configured to have a bypass flow path which is capable of supplying water even in a state where the filter is separated and then a user can dispense water even during replacement or inspection of the filter.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0135021 discloses a head for a water purifying filter having a bypass structure. However, the head has a complicated structure to enable the flow path to be opened and closed by a flow path switching plunger which is supported by an elastic member during attachment and detachment of the filter. Therefore, there is decreased productivity and assembling workability. Additionally, the bypass path of the flow path is complicated due to the structure of the flow path switching plunger which is slid, thereby deteriorating the flow performance of water. Furthermore, the flow path is not capable of being switched when the performance of the elastic member is deteriorated or the elastic member is abnormal.